Le Cirque
by bellsblommb
Summary: Un misterioso circo visita Forks cada 6 meses y todos asistiran aun en contra de las reglas, obviamente los Hale no son la excepción pero ¿Que sera lo que encuentres para que sea inolvidable? Una vez que visites el Le Cirque tu vida cambiara para siempre


**Bueno este es un fic que se me ocurrio mientras lavaba mi ropa (si que loco) y ojala les guste. me esmere mucho en las partes de las presentaciones por que tiene años que no visito un circo, hay OoC de casi todos los personajes. Es un One-Shot muyyy largo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la gran S. Meyer, solo la trama es mia (solo por aclarar)**

**Sin mas preambulos... se los dejo**

Le cirque

Todos hablaban de ello, no había nadie que no hubiese asistido al "Le Cirque". El famosísimo circo que visitaba Forks cada 6 meses. No había nadie que no lo conociera, nadie, excepto nosotros.

Mi hermana Rosalie y yo habíamos llegado a Forks hace cinco meses, éramos la novedad y, curiosamente, los únicos que nunca habían escuchado del "Le Cirque"

Todo el mundo aseguraba que una vez que visitabas el "Le Cirque" tu vida cambiaba para siempre y yo no entendía como eso podría ser posible, era tonto que un circo cambiara mi vida.

-Quiero ir, me fascinaría ir-comentó Rose

-No le veo gracia a ir un circo cualquiera-le dije indiferente

-El "Le Cirque" no es un circo cualquiera Jazz-dijo Emmett, el novio de mi hermana y mi mejor amigo en este pueblo. Al parecer la regla de los amigos "No te metas con mi hermana" se había vuelto obsoleta, pero al menos ellos eran felices y eso era lo que mas me importaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso amor?-preguntó Rose

-El "Le Cirque" es un circo diferente, para personas como…-dejo la palabra en el aire buscando a alguien con la mirada- personas como Bella Swan, por ejemplo-

Miramos a la aludida. Bella Swan no era una chica común. Era de las chicas que fastidian a los profesores por diversión, se alejan de todos por gusto y asustan a los demás con sus formas de ser. Bella Swan, la hija del inflexible jefe Swan, la chica que vestía de negro, que tenía un alto índice de agresividad y que le valía todo.

-¿La gótica Swan?-preguntó Rosalie sorprendida

-Sí, a ella siempre la veras en el "Le Cirque"-dijo Emmett

Bella recibía al parecer un regaño, pero miraba fastidiada el cielo, como esperando a que el sermón del director Clearwater terminara pronto.

-Señorita Swan debe entender que sus acciones son inapropiadas y atentan contra la integridad del colegio- le dijo el director

-¿Integridad del colegio? Que conceptos tan retorcidos tiene en su mente director Clearwater, la integridad es lo menos que hay aquí-

-Señorita Swan no atente contra la escuela-

-¿Atentar? Pero si yo no hice nada malo-dijo desdeñosamente

-Encerrar en el armario a la cocinera del colegio e intentar intoxicar a los profesores es atentar contra el colegio-

Bella esbozó una sonrisa como dando a entender que se sentía orgullosa de lo que había hecho

-No es ninguna broma, su comportamiento es merecedor de un reporte y dado que ya lleva tres reportes, mi deber como alto funcionario es expulsarla de aquí-dijo firmemente

-Bien, hágalo-dijo Bella con indiferencia

-Señorita Swan, hablo en serio-

-Sí, yo también… oiga ¿Ya termino? Por que tengo otras cosas que hacer y no tengo todo su tiempo director-dijo Bella exasperada

Harry Clearwater se sintió impotente y con toda razón. Habían vetado a Bella Swan de todos los colegios por su mal comportamiento y él había asegurado que la dominaría. Expulsarla seria demostrar que se había equivocado, que ella había ganado y el orgullo de Clearwater era demasiado grande como para permitirlo.

-De acuerdo Bella, te dejare pasar esta, pero no mas travesuras-dijo fastidiado

Ella se fue como si nada y yo volví a la plática con Emmett.

-Entonces… ¿Me llevaras al "Le cirque"?-preguntó Rose por enésima vez

-Yo con gusto te llevaría amor… hey Jasper… ¿Quieres ir?-me preguntó Emmett

-No lo se, no tengo ganas de salir en la noche-dije

-Vamos Jazz, no seas aguafiestas-dijo Emmett en tono juguetón

-No es eso, solo… no quiero-mire al director mientras se iba a su oficina y recordé algo-además de que, curiosamente, el director Clearwater lo tiene prohibido-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Rose sorprendida-¿Por qué?-

-Pues… veras… el director cree que el "Le Cirque" es un lugar malo, que atenta contra nuestra mente y esta en contra de ello-Emmett rio pícaramente-debiste ver como nos cazó la última vez que vino el circo, parecía un caza vampiros, pero todos ignoramos sus órdenes y fuimos-

-¿Y no los descubrió?-pregunté

-A mas de uno y nos puso un reporte amenazándonos que la próxima vez no seria tan benévolo, si nos atrapaba, nos expulsaría-

-¿Nos? ¿Tu estuviste ahí?-preguntó Rosalie

-Por supuesto querida, jamás me pierdo un espectáculo del "Le Cirque"-

-Ahí lo tienes, ir nos costaría una expulsión-dije fingiendo preocupación

-Por favor Jazz, ¿Tu crees que todos obedecemos al director? Mas de la mitad del colegio va a ir, ¿Cuánto apuestas?- sonrió

-No apostaré contigo-

-Tienes miedo de que gane, por que sabes que ganaré… es mas, hasta los hijos de Clearwater van a ir, van todos los años-

-¿Leah y Seth Clearwater?-preguntó Rose

-Sí, vamos… si ellos, que son sus hijos, ignoran sus reglas, ¿Por qué nosotros no?-

-Atención todos, atención-gritó Leah Clearwater-Escuchen todos-

Todos la miramos, incluso Bella Swan. Leah comenzó a hablar:

-Se que la mitad de todos ustedes piensa asistir al "Le Cirque" esta noche aun en contra de las ordenes de mi padre-

Todos se miraron como fingiendo indiferencia

-No se preocupen, no pienso delatarles, es nuestro derecho divertirnos e ir al "Le Cirque" si queremos, pero… para evitar la masacre que se nos avecina, mi hermano y yo tenemos un plan, Seth por favor-señaló a su hermano

-Bien, sabemos que papá tiene a su disposición alumnos más grandes que nosotros para buscarnos esa noche en el circo y… capturarnos como si fuésemos delincuentes. Les mostrare a los "matones" de papá-Seth sacó varias hojas con fotografías y continuó-Este de aquí es Sam Uley, su líder, le siguen Paul, Jared, Quil y Embry. Si queremos sobrevivir, hay que evitarlos-

-¿Cuál es el plan para escapar y evitar que nos encuentren?-preguntó Ángela, la chica mas tranquila del colegio y, curiosamente, la única amiga de Bella Swan

-El plan es que cuando los matones de Clearwater lleguen al lugar, nosotros nos escondamos en un lugar especial que el circo nos ha brindado, en el cual, no nos encontraran, habrá suficiente espacio para todos y podremos disfrutar del espectáculo sin interrupciones-dijo Bella Swan sorprendiendo a todos

-Exacto-confirmó Leah-gracias a Bella hemos logrado contactar al dueño del circo para que nos ayude-

Todos cuchicheaban por el hecho de que Bella hubiese ayudado y ella, notándolo exclamó:

-No se vayan acostumbrando, es lo único en lo que les ayudare, me gusta el "Le Cirque"-pero yo pude darme cuenta que había otra cosa, aunque no supiera que era

-Bien, entonces esto es lo que haremos, nos reuniremos aquí en el colegio a las 9:45 de la noche, el espectáculo comenzara a las diez y debemos llegar temprano-dijo Leah

-Nadie se separe, en cuanto suene esta campana-Seth tocó la campana-todos seguiremos a Bella para ocultarnos, procuren no llegar tarde por que no esperaremos a nadie-

Todos asintieron y volvieron a sus actividades. Yo estaba sorprendido, ¿Hasta donde eran capaces de llegar unos adolescentes de 15 años solo por asistir a un circo? ¿Acaso era tan impresionante como aseguraban?

-Bien, ahí lo tienes, todo será muy sencillo, ¿Vienes o no al "Le Cirque"?-preguntó Emmett

-Esta bien, iré-dije

* * *

Y ahí estábamos, en la oscuridad del aterrador colegio, esperando a que llegaran todos y pudiésemos irnos al "famoso circo". Emmett no se había equivocado, casi todo el colegio estaba ahí. Desde la tranquila Ángela Weber hasta las pesadas de Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory. Todos querían ir a ese espectáculo.

-Bien… son 9:50 ya esperamos demasiado, vámonos- anunció Leah

Cada estudiante usaría sus medios de transporte para llegar. Algunos lunáticos se aventarían el paquete de irse caminando, otros en taxi, algunos más en autobús y estaban aquellos que se irían en sus carros, como nosotros que íbamos a ir en el auto de Emmett.

Al llegar, quedé completamente sorprendido. El circo era una enorme capa color purpura con negro y era muy espacioso. Me pregunté en donde nos esconderíamos y como seria el espectáculo de un circo tan tétrico. Un hombre rubio, de piel blanca y ojos color ámbar se encontraba en la entrada recibiendo a todos los espectadores.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos sean todos al "Le Cirque", bienvenidos-

El interior del circo era completamente diferente a lo que había visto en mi vida. Había tarimas, columpios, cuerdas, luces y todo lo que puedes encontrar en cualquier circo pero de manera tétrica y gótica. Ahora entendía por que la rara Bella Swan asistía encantada.

-Es increíble-exclamo Rose

-Algo… aterrador-dije con cuidado

Mientras tomábamos asiento pude divisar a Bella Swan escondida bajo las gradas. Movía la cabeza inquietamente, como si buscara algo… o alguien. De repente algo la sujeto de la cintura y al principio ella se asustó, pero después sonrió y le dio un codazo amistoso a su atacante mientras exclamaba:

-Me asustaste-

-Eso es todo un fenómeno meteorológico-dijo la voz de un chico

-Que gracioso-dijo Bella con sarcasmo

-¿Y cómo ha estado la chica gótica?-preguntó el chico mientras ella se daba a la vuelta para mirarle y él se dejaba ver a la luz de los reflectores.

Era un chico de nuestra edad o tal vez un año más grande. Vestía de negro como Bella pero con elegancia, como si fuese un traje; su cabello era cobrizo y sus ojos eran verdes junto con su piel blanca, pálida como si no hubiese comido. Probablemente a las chicas les parecería atractivo, pero para mí era un chico más.

-He estado mejor de lo que crees-contestó Bella

De repente se miraron a los ojos con una intensidad que me sorprendió. Su tono de voz del chico fue más dulce y tierno mientras le decía:

-Te he extrañado-

-Y yo a ti-dijo Bella de una manera que me sorprendió más.

Bella Swan parecía tan frágil, como si su vida dependiera del chico. Jamás me imagine que la vería así, pero ahora entendía su puntual asistencia al "Le Cirque". Ambos chicos se dieron un tierno beso en los labios y yo comprobé mis teorías. Bella Swan tenía un novio.

Las luces se encendieron y el mismo hombre de la entrada hablo para todos:

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos sean todos a este su maravilloso circo el "Le Cirque", es honor para mí recibir a tantos invitados, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y soy el director de este gran establecimiento-

Todos aplaudieron y mientras Carlisle Cullen seguía hablando, Bella y Ángela aparecieron buscando un lugar donde sentarse.

-Lo ves Bella… ya no encontramos lugar-dijo Angie

-Claro que sí-dijo Bella mientras se colocaba frente a la pesada y vanidosa de Lauren Mallory:

-¿Qué quieren raritas?-preguntó Lauren con desdén

-Quítate-le exigió Bella

-¿Qué? Estás loca si piensas que les dejare mi lugar a dos perdedoras como ustedes-

Bella la miro completamente exasperada mientras le contestaba:

-No me hagas perder la paciencia-

-Bella… déjala… podemos sentarnos en otro lado-dijo Ángela preocupada pero Bella Swan era muy terca

-Que se largue ella a otro lugar-la miro amenazadoramente y le dijo-ahora… te vas a quitar o te quitare yo misma-

Lauren se levantó de la silla y se fue echando chispas. Bella solía ser muy agresiva cuando se lo proponía y no era bueno provocarla.

-Lo ves, te dije que había lugar-dijo Bella con suficiencia, Ángela solo sonrió.

Volví mi atención a Carlisle Cullen y pude escuchar:

-Bueno, lo único que deseo, junto con mi esposa Esme Cullen-señaló a la aludida- es que disfruten el espectáculo-

Todos aplaudieron y él continúo:

-Y ahora… con ustedes el magnífico, el sorprendente y el asombroso "El ilusionista Edward Masen"-

Mientras aplaudíamos una cantidad considerable de murciélagos llenó el lugar mientras aparecía de la nada el novio de Bella Swan. Ahora entendía un poco más. Edward trabajaba en el circo, ambos se veían cada 6 meses cuando venia el circo y por eso Bella nunca faltaba al "Le Cirque". ¿No sería difícil mantener una relación de ese modo? Ángela Weber hizo esa pregunta a Bella por mí.

-¿Así que ese es tu novio Bells?-

-Cállate, nadie debe saber eso-dijo Bella con enojo y vergüenza

-Bella Swan, nunca pensé verte así… pero tengo mis dudas… ¿No temes que esa relación extraña no funcione? ¿Qué él se busque otra novia?-

-No… Edward no me haría eso… él… él me quiere- y el rubor invadió sus mejillas

Casi sentí un infarto. ¡Como era posible eso! La agresiva, gótica y sumamente aislada Bella Swan estaba sonrojada. Ángela pensó lo mismo que yo al parecer, porque le dijo:

-¡Bella Swan estas sonrojada! ¡Eso es… increíble! Definitivamente Edward Masen saca lados de ti que nunca imagine conocer-

-Cállate y observa el espectáculo-la reprendió Bella y yo también obedecí

-Muchísimas gracias por su recibimiento-exclamó Edward-y se que se preguntan "¿Qué diablos puede hacer un muchacho de mi edad como ilusionista?" bueno déjenme mostrarles-

Todos aplaudieron nuevamente y él continúo:

-Yo no voy a desaparecer a nadie, eso es… poco profesional, más bien… convertiré a las personas en su peor pesadilla, así que… ¿Quien quiere ser el primero?-

Su voz sonaba tétrica y mientras hacia la invitación con sus manos, dos murciélagos se posaron en ellas y él sugirió:

-¿O tal vez… debemos dejar que las adorables Tanya e Irina escojan a nuestra victima?-

Edward Masen lanzó a sus murciélagos al aire y nuevamente mas murciélagos invadieron el lugar mientras aparecían dos hermosas muchachas, una rubia y otra morena. Ambas hacían reverencias mientras posaban su mirada en Mike Newton, el engreído novio de Jessica Stanley.

-Bien… parece que mis asistentes han elegido, que pase el muchacho-dijo Edward

Mike Newton se acercó a la tarima y Edward hizo que entrara en una caja. Movió sus manos majestuosamente mientras pasaba el tiempo y cuando al fin abrió la caja, todos quedamos helados. En el lugar donde había estado Newton ahora se encontraba un horrendo zombi que de sus ojos expedía un líquido asqueroso. Todos aplaudimos aterrados. Edward era un maestro, cerró la caja nuevamente e hizo lo suyo. Cuando la volvió a abrir, el Mike Newton que todos conocíamos se encontraba dentro. Volvimos a ovacionar fascinados, el "Le Cirque" era increíble.

Edward Masen y sus asistentes se despidieron reverenciando mientras Carlisle Cullen aparecía y anunciaba:

-Se que aquello les aterró la mirada, así que ahora les traigo un espectáculo para sus ojos. Con ustedes, la hermosa, la majestuosa, la hechizante y la muy querida por todos "Alice Brandon, la bailarina de la luna"-

Aplaudimos mientras un espectáculo de luces invadía la tarima y de repente, sin que nadie pudiese saberlo o verlo, apareció en el lugar una chica. ¡Pero qué chica! Aquello era sin duda un ángel o un hada del bosque o algo así. Era de baja estatura, de cabello negro y corto, ojos increíblemente hermosos y negros, una figura delgada con la cual lucia un hermoso traje de bailarina color rosa pálido y una increíble sonrisa en su rostro. La miré embelesado.

-Muchísimas gracias-la chica me miró a los ojos y yo hice lo mismo. Por un momento pude sentir que hubo una conexión, pero era increíble. Llevaba dos segundos de conocerla y estaba seguro que ella era la chica de mi vida, pero la cuestión ahora seria acercarme a ella. Alice Brandon era una princesa y yo un simple plebeyo.

Comenzó a bailar delicadamente. Sus pies se movían majestuosamente por los lugares más peligrosos, desde la orilla de la tarima más alta hasta el filo de una cuerda. Alice tenía una coordinación y una gracia únicos y me maravillaba y me hechizaba con cada paso que daba, aunque también sentía mucho miedo de que pudiese lastimarse haciendo todos esos trucos.

Cuando por fin terminó todos le aplaudieron encandilados y yo más que nadie. Estaba más que hechizado, tanto que no pude frenarme y aplaudí impetuosamente mientras decía:

-¡Bravo, increíble, maravilloso, bravo!-

Rose y Emmett se me quedaron mirando como si yo fuese un bicho raro y justo entonces, rompiendo el mágico momento que Alice había creado, la campanita infernal sonó. Esa era nuestra señal, era hora de escondernos de los matones de Clearwater.

Todos seguimos a Bella pero en mi camino pude a ver a una desorientada Jessica que no sabía qué hacer, me detuve y le indique el camino y ella siguió. Queriendo salvar el pellejo de alguien más, estúpidamente seguí buscando a mas rezagados como ella, pero no había nadie y cuando me dirigía a seguir el bulto de adolescente me quede helado. Ya no había nadie, todos se habían escondido y yo me había perdido, ya podía escuchar el sermón del director en mi cabeza ¡Diablos!

Justo entonces, sentí un suave contacto que me arrastró hacia un camerino del circo. Cuando fui consciente de donde estaba y con quien, solo pude mirarla pasmado mientras intentaba darle las gracias torpemente:

-Gra… gracias-

-No hay de que, me contaron su extraño plan y… bueno… al verte perdido… supuse que necesitabas ayuda… soy Alice por cierto-me dio su mano

-Jasper-conteste tímidamente-se quién eres… bailaste increíble… te lo juro… jamás había visto algo tan… artístico y hermoso… bueno… -hablaba como un perico y no pude frenarme. Ella lo hizo por mí al preguntar:

-¿Siempre hablas tanto?-

-Solo cuando estoy nervioso-me justifiqué

-Y… ¿Por qué te pones nervioso?-

-Siempre me pongo nervioso cuando hablo con chicas bonitas-me tape la boca avergonzado ¿Yo había dicho eso? Ella se ruborizó

-Lamento si te ofendí con lo que dije-me disculpé apenado

Entonces Alice comenzó a reír descontroladamente mientras me decía:

-¡Es increíble! ¡Eres tan…!-

-Torpe, si lo se-le interrumpí

-No... Adorable, eres tan adorable, ¿Como es posible que creas que me ofendí por un cumplido?-

Estaba por confirmarle que si era torpe cuando ella se paralizó y me dijo completamente seria:

-Escóndete aquí-me llevó debajo de su tocador

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Shhh-me calló y entonces dos corpulentos muchachos entraron a su camerino

-¿Qué se les ofrece chicos?-preguntó Alice coquetamente

-Nada señorita, solo hacemos una inspección-

-De acuerdo-

De repente tuve unas enormes ganas de estornudar y no pude evitarlo. Yo y mi maldito cuerpo. Estornudé y Alice me pateo discretamente mientras fingía haber estornudado. Los matones de Clearwater no encontraron nada y se fueron. Alice me ayudo a salir de mi escondite mientras yo le agradecía nuevamente y ella se burlaba.

Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos y yo quise darme de topes. Debí aceptar la oferta de Emmett de darme consejos para conquistar chicas, yo era un fiasco. De repente Alice me miro juguetonamente y me comentó:

-Sabes… puedo leer el futuro-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-dijo intentando reprimir una sonrisa-dame tu mano-

Se la di y comenzó a trazar las líneas mientras decía:

-Aquí dice que hay una chica en tu camino-

-¿De verdad?-pregunté extrañado

-Al parecer le gustas-continuó y yo seguía estupefacto, ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Interferiría en mis planes con Alice?

-Parece que a ti también te gusta-yo me aterré- y la vas a invitar a tomar un café-

-La verdad no tengo idea de quien sea esa chica Alice, pero yo… yo solo quiero salir conti…-comencé a explicar asustado pero ella me interrumpió:

-Cállate Jasper, en serio hablas demasiado-y lo siguiente que hizo no lo esperaba, pero la verdad fue maravilloso. Posó sus delicados labios sobre los míos y me sentí en el paraíso. Correspondí su beso y la tensión comenzó a aumentar. Cuando por fin nos permitimos respirar, ella me dijo tentadoramente en el oído:

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo me invitas ese café?-

-Cuando quieras-contesté y seguimos mirando el resto del espectáculo del circo.

El café fue solo el comienzo, después fueron las salidas diarias y las visitas constantes al circo. Ese día, sin que yo lo supiera, había sido crucial para mi destino, de no haber asistido de incognito al circo, yo no habría conocido a Alice, la hermosa Alice, mi actual novia.

Bella Swan y yo nos sincronizaríamos al parecer, ambos asistiríamos puntualmente y por siempre al "Le Cirque", después de todo, ahí se encontraban nuestras razones de existir.

Al final, todo el mundo pareció tener razón. Una vez que visites el "Le Cirque" tu vida cambiara para siempre. Y eso, viendo los resultados y aplicándolos a mi vida, era verdad.

**Bueno... ojala les haya gustado y si no pues : ( **

**he pensado mucho en escribir el de ed y bella, cuando se conocieron en el Le Cirque, pero no se si quieran **

**solo avisenme y porfa dejen rewiews please **

**¡Lo mejor de dejar reviews es que es gratis! **

**jaja :)**


End file.
